


I Think We're Alone Now

by MonsterTemmie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Mild Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, mild bondage, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTemmie/pseuds/MonsterTemmie
Summary: “..I can’t lose you, Thancred. After everything we’ve been through. Everything we saw.. Everything we did.. When I saw you collapse in the Source, I almost shut down. But finding you here again, I felt like I’ve gained another chance.. Only to fail again.”The Hyur’s arms moved around the Elezen’s form, melting into the other’s figure. “..I’m alive.. Aren’t I? So.. There is still that chance.. O Warrior of Darkness.”





	1. Mutual Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leih Rhun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leih+Rhun).



> Giving a brief warning, there is mild spoilers for the MSQ but not too deep. It is mainly in the beginning. So long as you don't mind, go on ahead!

It had been a long battle, at least, it certainly felt like it, but it was done in a flash. So much bloodshed, so much sacrifice. While Vincent was used to such, being Ishgardian born and raised, use to the harder life of a lowborn and being a knight both before and after joining the Scions. But no two battles were the same. No matter how short or long, there was always the lost lives, some he fears were even his closest allies. 

And while he was sent to check on the injured at the Ostall Imperative, searching for even a glimpse of his companions, he stumbled upon Lyra. It was strange to see her seated on the ground. Usually the Viera stood proudly, being the perfect Captain. Injured, he thought. When he crouched down, the elezen canted his head, causing his raven hair to slightly shift with his movement. He had to whistle to get her attention, causing her violet eyes to even with him.

“Oh, I did not see you there. Is there something you need?”

Vincent pulled his lips downward in a frown as he shook his head. “No.. I’m fine, pretty much.. How are you feeling?” He smirked faintly but it soon faltered, looking her over carefully, searching for any wounds. He could spot a few scrapes and wounds but before he could speak, Lyna replied, her gaze lowering.

“..Injuries are part and parcel of battle. While there’s breath in my lungs, I shall see my duties done.” She spoke with such determination. It reminded him back when he was in Ishgard. He and her was of similar mindset before.. Everything that happened, that is. His lips parted, about to speak and protest but it was as if she read his features, she smiled faintly as she climbed to her feet.

“Don’t pretend you are not of the same mind. You fought well today. Saved a great many lives. Thank you..” She stated after standing, the elezen looking up to her with his own crimson orbs, him joining her with standing.

“It’s my job.. Literally.” He teased but there was a hint of sadness in his voice that he tried to just even out.

“Well.. Unfortunately, this war is far from over. We must replenish our ranks and shore up our defenses before they attack again. Now.. If you will excuse me.” She held her arms up in her salute, starting to walk off.

“Captain, you reall—” Vincent started only to witness Lyna collapse, wasting no time to jog himself towards her, being there in only a few steps and crouched beside her. “Lyna?”

“I.. Am fine!” She said sternly. From his position, he could see that her leg was injured. Yet before he could speak up, he was cut off by her pounding her fist into the ground. “Completely.. And utterly.. Fine! Better than fine! Hale and hearty and still alive to mourn those who are not..! Who I failed to protect.. When they needed me most..!” Her voice whimpered with the last line delivered. It struck even Vincent’s heart which was hardened by loss and war. His mind wandered to when he thought he lost those closest to him, especially..

“We’ve come so far—so godsdamned far! I could have sworn the end was in sight.. And now.. Now they will never see it..” 

Before she could continue, he gently turned her over to look over her wound. He narrowed his gaze when he heard the Fat Bast—Lord.. Vauthry, to even add the title boils his blood but he ignored it. He’s heard enough of his propaganda and his voice, how it raises and lowers at different points just fueled his anger. Carefully, he adjusted Lyna’s form to help move her upright as she looked upward as the airships passed.

“..So he came all this way to share his little speech with us.. How flattering.” She said with as much joy as Vincent had for the man. With a sigh, she stilled Vincent’s hand as he was preparing to lift her. “..I apologize for my earlier outburst, Vincent. Rest assured that I have no intention of allowing any of my wounds to affect the performance of my duties—especially not now.. If I may—could I ask that you seek out Thancred and Minfillia for me? They endangered themselves on my behalf, and I would feel better knowing that they are well looked after..”  
Vincent’s head shot up so quickly, one might have thought he had whiplash, his eyes going wide as he felt his heart race.

“Thancred, in particular, sustained quite an injury from that sin eater. I would not be surprised if he were in Spagyrics still. Please.. Give them my thanks.”

Vincent gently released her as she was fine with actually resting which he welcomed. Within moments after hearing her request, he quickly made haste back to the Crystarium.

When Vincent made his way in, his eyes darted, looking over every face in the building until he spotted the familiar white coat and nearly white hair sitting on a bed, hunched slightly. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he had finally exhaled, making his way slowly towards the hyur.

“..Thancred..” He breathed, stopping before him.

One silver eye and one a soft chestnut reached up to meet his, the roguish man looking up to the knight in surprise. “..Came all this way just to see me? Sorry to put you to the trouble—I’m fine.. Really.” He explained softly but Vincent wasn’t hearing any of it, straightening out his form to check over his body. 

“Lyna said you and Minfilia were attacked.. By Sin Eaters, no less. How can I just be calm after that?!” He growled. 

Thancred rested a hand gently on Vincent’s own to help soothe him. “..The eaters landed an unfortunately solid blow.. But the healers here have done wonders.. I’m more worried about Minfilia. She’s not taken it well..”

“..Your injuries?”

“Was because she went in to help Lyna..” He sighed, shaking his head as Vincent slowly sat on the edge of the bed beside him, not removing his hand from Vincent’s. As if on que, Minfilia walked in, frowning like she had been crying.

“It is my fault.. I jumped and attacked first.. If I didn’t then you wouldn’t have had to defend me..” She explained, wiping her eyes. Vincent climbed to his feet, quietly approaching, resting a hand on her head. “..Because he wanted to protect you to make sure you’re safe. You can make up for it by being there for him..” The usually cold knight spoke in a soft tone, smiling. He couldn’t stand to see her cry. Gently, he turned her towards Thancred whom had a small smile.

“..It’s alright, Minfilia..” Thancred said in a hushed tone. “I’ll be alright. I just need to rest.. You did well on the field..” Thancred assured.

Minfilia nodded faintly, gently tugging on Vincent’s hand. “..Can you take him to his room, at least? After everything that has happened, healed or not, he needs to rest. Can you make sure he gets there?” She asked.

Vincent suddenly got flash backs to the Minfilia he knew, raising his brows before he smiled. “..I can.. Do that, yeah..”

Even with Thancred’s protests, he still looped the hyur’s arm over his shoulder and held him by the waist, carefully leading him to his room.

When Vincent closed the door of the inn room did he finally release the hyur, pressing his back against the doorway. Thancred sauntered his way towards the window to open it with a sigh.  
“Honestly.. You all worry too damn much. I am fine. You should know better than others how I’ve gotten myself into worse situations.” He chuckled, unlatching the window and opening it to reveal the beautiful night sky. Vincent was silent, however. Thancred peeked over his shoulder, tsking. “Come on, don’t give me the silent treatment now. Thought we crossed that hurtle.” He teased, remembering how silent and stoic Vincent was when they first met. 

Vincent had his head bowed, his hands balling up into fists beside him. Lyna’s words rung out to him even further, repeating the same words Lyna said before him. “Who I failed to protect.. When they needed me most..” He echoed.

Thancred turned his form, his head tilting to the side as he slowly made his way closer.

“..You protected Minfilia.. But I wasn’t there to protect you.. When you needed it most..” Vincent explained further as the Hyur made his way closer, his head lowered, causing a vail of black to conceal his crimson eyes.

Thancred frowned faintly, a hand raising, preparing to place it on the Elezen’s cheek but it instead rested on his shoulder. The Elezen jumped slightly, moving his arms quickly around Thancred to pull him closely to his form, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“..I can’t lose you, Thancred. After everything we’ve been through. Everything we saw.. Everything we did.. When I saw you collapse in the Source, I almost shut down. But finding you here again, I felt like I’ve gained another chance.. Only to fail again.” 

The Hyur’s arms moved around the Elezen’s form, melting into the other’s figure. “..I’m alive.. Aren’t I? So.. There is still that chance.. O Warrior of Darkness.” He chuckled, always trying to lighten the mood around his dear friend. He gently raised his shoulder to get the elezen to raise his head, gently detaching himself the Elezen to lean back, gently grasping his hand to lead him towards the window. Vincent followed with ease, his eyes resting on their clasped hands.

“Look..” Thancred breathed, looking up to the sky.

Vincent slowly moved his form to rest on the cushion seating before the window, looking up to the sky. It was littered with flecks of light. Something he use to take for granted before coming here. But now, the sky looked so much more beautiful, even he was captivated it.

“You can’t call yourself a failure if you brought this back.. We brought this back.. And we’ll continue to do so. Just because we may get injured on the way there, doesn’t mean we failed. Only stumbled.” Thancred explained, staring up to the same sky. “..I knew you’d come. Sooner or later.” He smiled, looking towards Vincent.

The elezen’s eyes were captured by the night sky and Thancred’s own was captured by the Elezen. “..You always do.. Vincent Vespyn..” He whispered softly as he moved closer, moving his arm to rest above Vincent’s head as he leaned forward while the other was distracted.

“..And I always will, Thancred Waters..” He returned the whisper, not realizing the man moving closer until he felt his lips pressed to his. They were soft but it was a chaste kiss, gently deepening when Vincent softly returned it after the initial surprise and shock. 

Their relationship was never fully put into words. There would be taunting flirting, a few glances each other stole and while one would peek at the other without their knowledge, there was still this unknown and unspoken feeling only now revealed. 

When Vincent gently returned the kiss, it only fueled Thancred to deepen it further, leaning into his arm as he rested a hand on the Elezen’s knee. The kiss broke with a gentle break, Thancred leaning his forehead onto Vincent’s own, mixed matched orbs looking into crimson. “..Does that mean you’ll keep me company tonight? What if I need aid later on..” He grinned cheekily, leaning forward once more to pull the elezen into another kiss, this time, much needier than before as the Elezen slowly peeled himself away from the side. Even Thancred could admit that every now and then, they needed breaks. This particular break, he didn’t want to spend alone.

This time, it was Vincent who broke the kiss by gently pulling away. “You’re injured, you idiot..” He breathed, angry with himself for arguing with such an offer, one he’s always wanted.  
“I’ve walked off with worse.” Thancred replied with a smirk, turning away but grasped Vincent’s hand to drag him with him to the bed. “And.. If I do need help.. You’ll be there.”

Vincent stared at the man as he was dragged before sighing. “..Fine.” He finally agreed. “But only because you’re injured and because I promised Minfilia..”

Thancred released his hand, removing his gauntlets, allowing Vincent to roam, which he did to the other side of the room, grasping a pear and an apple from the fruit bowl.  
There were still thoughts rushing through his head as she grasped a knife from the cutting block, grasping a plate and bringing them over to where Thancred was. He seated himself in a chair beside the bed, peeling the pear and apple as Thancred flopped onto the bed.

“..How long have we tiptoed around that?” The hyur asked as he kicked off his boots, slipping his arm beneath the pillow.

“Tiptoed around what..?” Vincent asked absentmindedly, his mind still lingering on the kiss they shared moments ago.

“..You.. Me.. The Tension. Surely you caught onto my playful bantering. The comments..” He trailed off, thinking back now. While he was mainly a flirty ladies’ man, he’s been known to flirt with the same sex if he found them appealing. When he first met Vincent, he was very quick to vocally note how Vincent’s long black hair may get in his face, stating he would look better if it was pulled back. To his surprise, since then, he’s seen his advice was taken which just allowed him to tease Vincent further of how he looked, scars or no scars.

Vincent’s own mind wandered to when he first met up with Thancred in Dravania, the more roguish side of him showing, how he moved so freely with his weapons when they sparred, seeing a bit more of his tanned skin which only caused him to become flustered. Flustered enough to slice his own finger. He flinched and pulled away the knife, shaking out his hand. “O-Of course I did.. Just.. Didn’t know if you were being serious..” He growled to his own mistake, moving the fruit and plate away, about to climb to his feet to grab a towel but when he stood his hand was stopped and he was pulled back. 

“And here I thought you just weren’t interested. Till I saw how you reacted earlier.. So I took a chance and.. Well, imagine my surprise.” He smirked, bringing the wounded finger to his lips, slipping the digit further past.

Vincent felt his pale features flush in color, peeking down to the Hyur whom slowly drew back his lips on the finger, letting the Elezen’s imagination run while as he grinned with a coy smirk. “..Does that work on everyone you try..?” He asked, trying to act like this didn’t affect him in the slightest when in reality, it had a major impact on him, his mind running wild.  
Thancred shook his head gently, fully drawing himself back as he sat with his feet planted firmly on the wooden floor. “Never tried it before. Just thought it would be a way to do something.” He grinned, moving forward to nip at the pale digit.

“..Do what exactly?” Vincent asked, his responses being slower than usual.

“..To distract you to do this..” He explained nonchalantly, suddenly pulling the Elezen closer, his arm moving around his waist to pull him down on his lap, using his arm to pull his upper form further down to crash his lips to the elezen’s own.


	2. Mutual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they broke apart, both needing breath, Vincent tugged at the bindings again. “Release me.. I won’t.. Try to stop you.. Anymore..” He breathed, rolling his head back to the pillow.
> 
> Thancred thought long and hard on it, inclining his head. “I have to admit, I like seeing you like this.. The strong Warrior of Light, slayer of Primals, Defender of the Source.. Bound to a bed? It’s really appealing knowing that I can do this to you.. Why stop the fun there..” He whispered into the other’s ear, pouring the vial onto his fingers, gently caressing down past his hips and brushed against the man “..I want to see how far I can take this..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo part two. Might add more in the future. But this just came to my head! Now to work on other stories..

“..Do what exactly?” Vincent asked, his responses being slower than usual.

“..To distract you to do this..” He explained nonchalantly, suddenly pulling the Elezen closer, his arm moving around his waist to pull him down on his lap, using his arm to pull his upper form further down to crash his lips to the elezen’s own.

Everything was taking him by storm, feeling the Hyur’s lips against his once more, realizing just how much he wanted them to return. He tried to hold back, tried to argue with him about how he was injured. But one thing he knew about Thancred was that he wasn’t one to be told what to do. He’ll do something because he damn well pleases to. 

He felt his restraint being sapped from him as he felt Thancred’s fingers rest on his thigh that was at his side, gently running it upward to caress over the leather before slipping between the waist line as he pressed his own hip upward, causing the elezen to faintly gasp between their lips, parting his and giving the hyur free access to deepen the kiss further, slipping his tongue between his lips to explore.

Vincent inhaled sharply, his arms draping over Thancred’s broad shoulders to keep his balance, feeling more and more dizzy by the second, his mind becoming a muddled mess. Thancred may have gained the upper hand but he wasn’t one to back down, willingly giving up dominance wasn’t his thing. As they battled, Thancred’s hand moved from is waist and to his chest, unzipping his coat for his fingers to brush beneath, slowly slipping it off of the elezen’s form to toss to the side, leaving him in just a black tank top which the hyur waisted no time sliding his hand beneath to feel the elezen’s back his hips rolling into the other.

Vincent lost the battle of being the first to break vocally, giving a faint groan into the kiss, his fingers finding themselves in Thancred’s hair, gliding down to his own white coat to slide off and remove. To Thancred’s dismay, it meant that his hands had to leave his form briefly, slipping his hands from the sleeves and unbuckling the armor from his chest, leaving him in a black undershirt. His arms wrapped around the muscular frame of the elezen, around his waist as he broke the kiss, trailing it down his neck and to his collarbone, feeling pale digits roam within his ashy blonde hair.

“You’re still.. Injured, Thancred..” Vincent breathed, still trying to put his wellbeing before anything else. His plea became masked with a gasp as he felt the other’s teeth sink into his collarbone, grasping his grip on his hair to tighten, his back arching.

“Keep saying my name like that and I’ll never let you go..” He breathed, his hands roaming upward to slip off Vincent’s tank top, tossing that to the side before they slid down to Vincent’s belt to slowly unbuckle but a pair of hands stopped him.

“We really shouldn’t.. Not until you’re cleared..” Vincent breathed, trying to get a grip on himself.

Thancred sighed, pulling his hands away and instead wrapped around the elezen to pull him down on the bed. He slowly adjusted their positioning to where they were laying upright with Thancred laying on top of Vincent, digging his hands beneath the pillow to stretch.

“Buzzkill..” He grinned, grasping Vincent’s hands to pin them above his head, pressing their lips together once more.

“More like concerned for your well being..” He whispered into the kiss before submitting.

“Too bad I don’t play fair..”

Vincent’s brows furrowed in confusion, trying to grasp Thancred’s hands but his eyes quickly snapped open. As Thancred trailed down his naked chest, being sure to peck at every scar he passed, Vincent tried to pull his hands away from the bed post but they were bound.

Without anyone to stop him now, Thancred’s fingers worked on Vincent’s belt to remove it, rubbing his palm against the bulge in the leather, kissing across his chest, and nipping at his hip bone, receiving a sharp inhale for his efforts.

“T-This.. Isn’t funny..” He breathed, his back arching as he felt his pants slowly being shimmied off, including his under clothing, freeing his already rock-solid member to which Thancred gently stroked, gently licking the tip.

“Already like this from just kissing and a bit of light touching?” Thancred teased, remember that Vincent never really spoke of his encounters. While the elezen was appealing, in a dark, broody way, he never seemed to pay mind to advances or looks, Thancred noticed.

Said Elezen shuttered under his grasp, tugging at the bindings once more, this time releasing a soft moan. “T-Thancred..” He breathed, his body stirring beneath his touch. 

As the hyur slowly engulfed the other, making sure to be very, very slow with the movement, he reached onto the side for the drawer, removing a small vial and held it as his free hand slowly lowered his clothing further.

He finally drew himself away, tasting a faint taste of something.. A mixture of sweet and sour. “Guess drinking all those sweet things payed off..” He teased, sitting up to remove his undershirt, shoving off his physic to Vincent, tossing it aside. He grasped Vincent’s boots, joining it at the bed so he could fully remove them, leaving him bare for Thancred’s eyes to feast upon. “Warrior of Darkness, you truly are a sight to behold..” He breathed.

Vincent was all sorts of muddled. His mind was hazy with pleasure and embarrassment, looking over Thancred’s form and wanting so desperately touch him but every time he tried, he was snapped back to the reality that he was bound. He felt vulnerable but.. Also safe. He never really liked showing his form, hating his scars. But with Thancred, it was different.  
He was nothing but a ragged mess as Thancred unbuckled his own belt, sliding his pants down to crash on the floor but left only underclothing on, smirking wicked to Vincent. He crawled up his form, pressing his lips to Vincent’s, a hand gently caressing the elezen’s member, causing him to moan so he could give him a taste, the hyur moaning himself into the kiss when he felt Vincent’s hips bucked to brush against his, biting down on the Elezen’s lower lip.

When they broke apart, both needing breath, Vincent tugged at the bindings again. “Release me.. I won’t.. Try to stop you.. Anymore..” He breathed, rolling his head back to the pillow.  
Thancred thought long and hard on it, inclining his head. “I have to admit, I like seeing you like this.. The strong Warrior of Light, slayer of Primals, Defender of the Source.. Bound to a bed? It’s really appealing knowing that I can do this to you.. Why stop the fun there..” He whispered into the other’s ear, pouring the vial onto his fingers, gently caressing down past his hips and brushed against his entrance. “..I want to see how far I can take this..” 

If Vincent was muddled now, he had no words to describe how he felt when the feeling of a digit entered him. It was painful at first, even his own body registered it as such, being an alien feeling to him. But as Thancred slowly worked him, soon adding another digit then another, the pain slowly subsided, the feeling heightened to pleasure, extreme pleasure. It wasn’t until Thancred’s finger curled just right, striking a certain spot did he start to see stars, his head rolling back as he arched his back.

Thancred watched on as his lower slowly succumbed, noticing when he hit a certain sweet spot, aiming to strike it again and again until the Elezen below was even more of a mess than before. When Vincent’s groans rose to moans, he suddenly stopped. As Vincent reeled himself back from the sudden withdrawal of pleasure, suddenly feeling empty, he felt something hard against his member.

Crimson orbs raised upward to Thancred, feeling a hand gripped on both of their members, being caressed with one another with the same liquid from the bottle. The hyur looked to be enjoying this as much as the Elezen was, his face flushed but he still had that smirk. 

“T-Thancred..” Vincent whispered needlingly. 

The hyur leaned forward, cocking his head. “What is it..?” He breathed as he stroked. “Tell me, Vincent..”

The man’s face was already flushed as he searched for the words. “Nn.. Need..” He cut himself off, biting back a moan. 

Thancred ceased his movement, positioning himself above Vincent’s form, grasping his legs to rest on his sides. “..Need.. What..? Tell me..” He whispered, leaning his form over to nip at the Elezen’s throat. The man wiggled and writhed beneath him as he was teased.

“Y-You..” He stammered. Thancred knew that was a huge step for the elezen. There were always other times.. But for now, he gave in, sliding himself within the Elezen. A soft groan formed from his throat as he entered the elezen, slowly drawing his hips back, inching himself within.

The elezen sharply inhaled before he gave a shaky breath, feeling the Hyur slowly sheath himself within him. “R-Release.. The bonds.. Please..” He begged as the hyur slowly shifted within him.

Thancred couldn’t think straight with how tightly Vincent’s walls clamped down on him as he slowly thrusted into the other, shaking his head. “N-Not.. Yet.. I want to hear your voice more..” He moaned, his thrusts becoming stronger after a few thrusts.

“T-Thancred..” He cried out, wanting so desperately to pull the hyur down, tangling his fingers into his hair, tug on the silky locks, press his body to his. The thoughts were beginning to become to much. “Shit.. Please..” He moaned. “Please, Thancred..”

He wasn’t expecting the Elezen to pled that much. Even he couldn’t take it anymore. As he slowly drew his hips back to collide into his, his pace picked up, carefully reaching over to undo the bonds.

With his hands free, he was able to wrap his arms around the hyur’s neck, pulling him into a needy kiss, not hesitating to enter another battle of tongues with him as he moaned, the hyur biting down on his lower lip, causing his fingers to lock in the silky threads and gently pulled. 

His thrusts started to become harsher, colliding his hips into Vincent’s, pulling himself back to thrust deeper into the Elezen, striking the same spot as he did before. Even he wouldn’t last long at this rate. He gripped onto the Elezen’s hips, thrusting as deeply as he could reach, his speed quickening, their voices raising together.

“W-Won’t.. Last..” Vincent warned as he held onto Thancred’s arms. The hyur’s hand tightly gripped Vincent’s own as he leaned forward, the Elezen’s legs wrapped around him, pulling him into a needy kiss.

“Together..” He breathed, his free hand lowering to crash against Vincent’s member, matching his pace quickly, pushing them both over the brink. Vincent was the first, releasing over his chest and Thancred’s hand with Thancred soon following after, suddenly releasing himself deep within the Elezen. He slowly worked himself down to a halt within the Elezen, collapsing onto his chest.

They both tried to catch their breaths, Vincent’s still wrapped around Thancred’s form as the hyur rested on him. They looked to each other and both find themselves in collective laughter, quiet and soft. When Thancred pulled himself from Vincent, grasping a towel on the edge of the bed to clean off their forms, he quickly replaced himself on Vincent’s chest.

“Okay.. Now, we can rest..” He teased, gently pecking Vincent’s cheek. “..Now you’ll definitely never lose me, Vincent..”

Vincent’s face, still flush, nodded. “..I wouldn’t want it.. Any other way, Thancred..” 

Sharing one last kiss, the pair soon pulled the blanket over them both and drifted into a deep sleep, something they both deserved after a very... Productive day.


End file.
